Nothing Is Impossible
by RainbowDash and Tia 4EVR
Summary: 2 of the 3 uncles Tia Maria has are married. What happens when she tries to help that one uncle find love? Find out here!
1. Prologue

**Hey boomtings! I would just like to say this story is for the one and only... BADA55W0RD. This is the prologue so obviously it's not gonna be very long. I'll only update when he gives me ideas to write down unless he tells me to write something myself. Anyway, you should check this out and have a blessed Christmas and Happy New Year. #stayblessed :)**

* * *

_Chp. 1-My Family_

(AU Human)

My name is Tia Maria. I'm half pegasus and half hedgehog. I'm the daughter of the fastest things alive, Sonic and Rainbow Dash. I have 3 uncles and 5 Aunts.

My Uncles are Shadow, an Emo working for the gov't. Silver is a monk impersonator. But my favorite uncle, Blade, is a MOTHERHUBBING DRAGON HUNTER! Now who can beat that job.

My Aunts are Twilight, a librarian, Rarity, a fashion freak, Applejack, an apple farmer, Pinkie Pie, whose something, and my favorite one, Fluttershy, she owns a zoo, and she lets me in for free.

I went with Blade once to see a dragon napping. Blade did a "watching you" thing with his hands and said, "I got my eyes on you!" In unison with the song!

Of course my mom and dad are married. Shadow and Twilight are married, Silver and Rarity are married, Applejack works too much to be in a relationship, Pinkie just weird, Fluttershy is the shyest person in the world, and Blade has the same problem as Applejack.  
But this is the story on how I hook up my favorite uncle with my favorite Aunt! Wish me luck!


	2. The Christmas Party

Chp. 2-The Christmas Party

Let's begin here. I heard my dad yelling, "TIA, GO HELP AUNT FLUTTERSHY UNLOAD!"  
By the sound of the F, I ran outside and saw a Prius Plug-in pull up to my house. To put my house in simple terms, it costs $800 thousand. Anyway, I got to Fluttershy's car and grabbed the 5 present-bags and 1 of the 5 dogs she has.

"Oh, thanks Tia, your a very big help." Fluttershy complimented me silently.  
Right when Fluttershy got in and hugged my mom, dad yelled again, "TIA, GO HELP UNCLE BLADE!"  
Again, at the sound of the B, I dashed outside and saw an F-150 with the logo _White Acropolis Fighters Guild-Dragon Hunter._  
Once Blade got out, he had a football in his hand.

"TIA, GO DEEP!" Blade yelled. Instead of running to his truck, I ran up the street. He threw the ball to me, and I caught it with ease.

"TOUCHDOWN!" we both yelled. I ran up to him and pitched the ball back. I helped grabbed a big, if not huge, wrapped box from his back seat while he grabbed all the other 5 bags and his Great Dane Bob.

Dad and Blade did a bro hug when he came in. Blade then grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and sat on the couch. I immediately asked Blade, "So, Uncle Blade, how's work?"

"Good, I just dispatched 'twins' yesterday."

Fluttershy piped in, "I hope they are ok..." Blade looked behind him to see her petting Bob. Just then Blade was greeted by Fluttershy's 5 dogs, 2 beagles named Max and Lucy, a Pomeranian named Stacy, a terrier named Stan, and a shiatsu named Valerie.

Blade focused his attention to Fluttershy, "So how is the zoo?"

"Good," Fluttershy said, "Every animal is healthy, and we got a boost in sales since our latest offer of tickets."

Over the next hour everyone else came. We ate dinner, and since it was Christmas, we opened the presents.

I got:  
3 iTunes gift cards ($15 each)  
$100 worth of clothing  
Lotsa candy  
And (a personal joke from Blade) a fake iPhone, with $100 attached to it.

However, I noticed a certain present from Blade to Fluttershy.  
While I was at Fluttershy's office, I overheard her talk about a certain plant she wants to inhabit into the office, I think it was called a Snapdragon.

Well, Blade got her a bouquet of snapdragons hidden in a large bag. If your wondering what the box was, it was a flotation device for dad.

"Oh Blade, I don't know what to say." Fluttershy said as she smelled them.

"You don't have to say anything." Blade said, and I swear he was hoping for something big to happen.

He ended up getting a watch from Fluttershy.

"I'm sorry, Blade, but I didn't know what you liked." Fluttershy apologized.

"It's ok. I wasn't expecting a whole lot anyway." He went back to helping set up my young cousin's play gun up.

My older cousin talked to me, "Uncle buys the best gifts and he gets nothing. How pitiful." I agreed, then said, "But now that's gonna change."

* * *

**And zere we have it! If you guys want your OC's in the story, you gotta ask BADA555W0RD. This isn't my story that's why. Anyway, have a safe holiday :)**


	3. Relationships for Dummies

Chapter 3-Relationships 4 dummies

It has been a week since Christmas had passed, and I'm back in G*** SCHOOL!

Well, it's not that bad, almost immediately I'm visited by my only guy friend (no, we're not dating) Spencer Daniel Ricardo.

"'Ello, Tia. How ye doin'?" he asked in his usual Scottish accent.

"Good. You?" I asked simply.

"Fine. Hows yer uncle doin'?"

"Still going strong. However, I might need your help."

"Wha issit?"

I whispered in his ear. "I'm trying to get him married to my Aunt."

Spencer looked at me like I was crazy, then asked, "Ar' ye crazy?"

I shook my head no. "First, my uncles are 'friendship brothers' and my aunts are 'friendship sisters,' which means that marriage is legal in the first place. Second, my uncles and aunts are my guardians, so I'm not related to them."

Spencer had a "oohhhh" face, and said, "Aahhhh. One sec." he dug into his backpack, and pulled out a yellow book. I read the title, _Relationships 4 Dummies._

"Spencer!" I yelled. "First of all, why do you have this book? Second of all, they aren't idiots."

"To answer yer firs' question," Spencer replied, "Its yer Christmas present from me. Also, jus' talk to 'em."

The bell rang.

"Well, see ya later, Spencer." I told him.

"See ye later, las." he replied.

After school, I ran back to my house. When I got home, no one was there. I immediately called up Blade's work.

After 1 ring, I was answered by a scruffy voice.

"White Acropolis Fighter's Guild, how may we help you."

I spoke calmly in the phone. I did this almost a million times. "May I have the Dragon Hunter on the line."

"One sec." the scruffy voice said, then elevator music that sounds like it could be in James Bond was on for 30 seconds, the a familiar voice was on the line.

"Blade T. Hedgehog, WAFG Dragon Hunter, where's the beast?"

"30 seconds. That's a new record." I spoke into the phone.

"TIA! How are ya doin'?" Blade asked.

"Good, I'm calling from that iPhone you gave me this year, by the way." I'm really not. I'm using my house phone.

Blade knew it was a joke and chuckled. "That was VERY funny. So why did you call."

I went right into the point. "Blade, I know that you know that I'm a lie detector, so please tell me the truth."

Blade sounded confused, "Um, alright."

"_What do you think of Fluttershy?_"

* * *

**And boom. There's chapter 2/3. I actually wonder what Uncle Blade says about Fluttershy. And considering he can't lie, things are gonna get freaky. But not that type of freaky. Hope y'all had a great Christmas and we are close to the year of 2014! :)**


End file.
